This study proposes a series of clinical and related preclinical investigations to minimize peritransplant tumor burden and to reduce the chances of post-transplantation recurrence of certain lymphomas and of other cancers. Autologous IL-2 activated natural killer cells have been shown to fill a broad spectrum of tumor targets. Thus, autologous lymphocytes may have anti-tumor activity which may be most effective in a minimal residual disease setting indeced by autologous transplantation. In this study, we will test the safety and tolerance of subcutaneous, low dose IL-2 +/- GM-CSF on an outpatient basis in subjects who have had an autologous transplant for lymphoma, breast cancer, chronic myelogenous leukemia, or multiple myeloma.